twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Terramok
Terramok is a fictional character co-created by Xendrian M. and Dnapalmhead. Based off the original image source titled ton1.jpg and from the original image spawned the unstoppable brawn incarnate for the series Multiverse Unlimited. Character Biography Millions of years ago Terramok was created by scientists on the distant world of Verudia as a means to create a army of powerful superdragons in order to combat a warring nation and their resources are quickly becoming exhausted to the point where defeat from the enemy was apparent. The scientists have successfully created the first eighty of these superdragons. Each with muscle masses more explosive than the rest and armor that were impenetrable to their weapons. But from all of them only one stood out as the most powerful. His name was Terramok which means in the ancient verudian language means "Destroyer of all". When these dragons were sent out into the first battle against their enemies they all were successfully defeated them except for Terramok. The battle has sent the mighty dragon into a rage that was far beyond the control of their masters and started to go after the other dragons others attacked under orders from panicking masters to stop Terramok but it was too much for them as he kept growing bigger and stronger. What became the nation's salvation became the end for the people of Verudia until a wizard who is the last of his kind successfully killed the massive dragon with a deathblow but takes him with it. But the effects were proven in vain when it's memory and power are sealed away waiting for someone to resurrect him. Years later a expedition from Solterra has discovered the dead planet and has found the remains of the once powerful dragon. What they didn't know was the dangers associated with taking it in. But the genetic structure of the specimen was still alive by one scientist who will use it in a financially troubled Super Soldier experiment. Pressured into loosing all that hard work he tested the synthesized serum made with Terramok's DNA and injected it into himself. In mere minutes the dragon scientists muscles grew exponentially bursting out of his clothes and joyous at the results but suddenly his mind is being taken over by the greater dragon. As the soldiers surround the mountain of muscle it spoke in a tone that was far greater than demonic. For the first time Terramok used the now dispatched dragon's intelligence to create a voice for himself and Terramok is reborn. Multiverse Unlimited In The Wrath of Terramok, he makes his first appearance as he begins his destructive reign in New York but his abilities are lesser because of the symbosis of the host he has taken over and is getting used to having extra intelligence and the gift of speech. When Xendrian came into the scene, Terramok has already defeated the local police up to the Solterran Omegas. The first punch by Xendrian sent the massive dragon flying through the wall and Terramok sees this as a challenge to fight their strongest dragon. Normally he would fight differently and feral style but the host changed his personality. Though it was easy to know Xen was winning and can stop the beast, Terramok's original traits kicked in as he exploded in extra muscle mass and size completely overshadowing Xendrian in mere seconds. Evelynn arrived at the scene quickly because the situation has become a national emergency when in shock when she sees Xendrian getting beaten down by the over sized monster of a dragon. Evelynn swoops down to stop Terramok but his mindless rage can only taken down for short time before she can get away with Xen. Upon recovery, Xen's beat down messed with his "internal" disorder that haunts him for years manifesting itself into a new personality with an awakened version of his Delgan traits as he wakes up and escapes the hospital with brute force. Evelynn plans to take down the beast herself when she suddenly hears the deafening roar of a maniacal Xen recklessly beating Terramok to the point where hes begging for mercy while being held by his throat.Evelynn has rammed Xen down to snap out of his rampage to which he has little to no memory of what he has done. Evelynn knows that Xendrian would never resort to killing in cold blood this was soon intensified when Xendrian's rage against Terramok became the interest of Sorceress Xalidae. Other Media *Terramok can be featured on page 49, in the anthology publication Megaton Dragon by Kitora and various artists Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Rogues Gallery